Unfaithful
by Angell Kinney
Summary: Mascara da Morte descobrese envolto em um jogo de paixão,amor e dor com o cavaleiro mas belo do zodíaco.Infelizmente nem tudo são exatamente flores quando as rosas não falam.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: UNFAITHFUL  
**Autor: Angell Kinney**  
**Casal principal : Mascara da Morte (Carlo Treschi) Afrodite de Peixes (Dido) – Saint Seiya.**

**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero:** Short Fic /Drama/Romance/ANGST/YAOI  
**Spoilers:** A fiction se passa após a SAGA DE HADES. Como não se sabe que fim se deu com os Santos de Athena após o Prólogo do Céu ( Tenkai –hen movie) esse é o ponto inicial de nossa fanfic.

**Parte: 01 de 04**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**LADIES N'GENTLEMANS, ONE MINUTE PLEASE !**

- Esta aqui é uma **fanfiction yaoi**. Bem, você não sabe o que é yaoi? Tudo bem.Eu explico. Pense em amor, pensou? Sim. Agora pense nas conseqüências de duas pessoas apaixonadas... Sim, pensou em "fazer amor" ou sexo ? Ótimo, você chegou a metade da questão. Agora substitua o convencional homem x mulher e coloque um homem no lugar da mulher. Entendeu **_That's the point of no return !_**

Relacionamento** homossexual**. Essa é a temática do Yaoi. Portanto se você começar a baixar a barra de rolagem do seu navegador é esse tipo de conteúdo que você vai encontrar na minha fic.

**ENTÃO**: Depois não diga que eu não avisei, não venha me xingar, enviar e-mails ofensivos que eu não podia isso, ou não podia aquilo com o seu personagem favorito. Lembre-se, eu não ganho nada para escrever aqui, tampouco ( acredito) você para ler. Portanto, se não gostou, mude de opção de entretenimento... pois não serei nem um pouco delicado com os que se dirigirem a mim com tal finalidade e garanto que ainda me divertirei um bocado a suas custas.Então seja um bom leitor(a), ouça meu conselho : Não tente.

**Ah você curte yaoi** e se interessou pela fic, seja para criticar, comentar... Fique a vontade! Lembre-se que as atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Comentários em numero satisfatório, atualização rápida (se convier na mesma semana). Poucos comentários... bem, podemos negociar via e-mail... ou não. Aguardem minha boa vontade que nunca é tãaaaao boa quanto parece.

- **Saint Seiya **e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriedade de Masami Kurumada Toey Animation e cia. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, portanto eu estou mais duro que um coco. Se quiser processar alguém, procure quem tenha grana pra pagar o brinquedo, se não tiver, faça aviãozinho com o seu processo. É divertido. Ou como nossa amiga Dana ( Dana Norram **id :2490555 no faça origami com ele além de divertido, pode ter funções terapêuticas . Não repetirei isso aqui.**

Fanfic dedicada a meu Boo... Ice Magus.( I never ever will get over you…)

& for my dearest friend Carlinha Sakura.

Happy Xmas.

Capitulo 1 – GAME OVER.

Estava encostado na pilastra da casa de câncer quando sentiu o cosmo dele passar ao lado de fora da casa deixando a fragrância inconfundível no ar. Tentou evitar inutilmente que um sorriso viesse ao seu rosto,fizesse sua face corar e toda a sua virilidade italiana vir a tona.

Desespero. Não conseguiria manter a cabeça no jogo de truco em cima da mesa enquanto aquele cheiro rondasse sua morada diabólica. Não conseguiria respirar ar fresco sem sentir aquele cheiro que o enlouquecia a mente, o desprovia dos sentimentos hipócritas que ele pretendia nunca sentir por ser humano algum.

Carlo fechou os olhos com pesar, maneou a cabeça para frente. Estava atordoado, mas nunca confessaria isso pros dois cavaleiros que estavam a sua frente. Com um gesto mais brusco da cabeça permitiu que os cabelos negros e lisos se bagunçassem ainda mais fazendo com que Shaina risse abertamente do conterrâneo.

- O que foi isso homem? Enlouqueceu? Tá parecendo um maluco! – a morena falou jogando os cabelos para trás do ombro com um gesto bem feminino, torcera-os como se fosse prende-los em um rabo de cavalo, mas não o fez. Era uma mulher muito atraente, Carlo tinha de admitir, mesmo a arte da guerra não a tinha deixado abrutalhada como grande parte das Amazonas do Santuário. Shaina tinha o corpo bem torneado, as mãos longas e com unhas bem feitas, o colo era muito atraente e se destacava muito mais quando estava exposto, firme, com seios fartos de mamilos róseos,como no momento estava no momento, com a blusa de linho fino completamente transparente.

- Não estou com cabeça para truco. – Carlo resmungou. Seus olhos procuraram o de Saga, sentado do outro lado do sofá do amplo salão da casa de Câncer. Evitou pousa-los em Shaina – É sexta feira, não quero ficar a noite inteira jogando carteado.- disfarçou,acho que vocês tem idéias melhores.

- E o que tem de melhor para se fazer? – Saga perguntou com os olhos azuis transbordando de excitação.- Cabeças para cortar, deuses para desafiar, tronos para usurpar? – ele sorriu. – Acho que não Carlo. Pense bem, o amigo sorriu. O rosto maduro do moreno de vinte e seis anos exibindo um sorriso malicioso repleto de segundas intenções que Carlo não tinha muita certeza de querer corresponder aquela noite.

- Me assusta que suas idéias de diversão sejam todas ligadas a guerra. A luta, a essas coisas... – Shaina disse boquiaberta. – Ah Saga... –ela gemeu languidamente olhando para o namorado. – Lhe garanto que podemos fazer coisas muito mais interessantes agora mesmo... Não é Carlo? – a Amazona de Cobra disse se levantando e se pondo entre Carlo e Saga.Os bico de seus seios roçando no queixo bem barbeado de Mascara da Morte, causando um certo arrepio involuntário.

_Rosas. Desejo pelo cheiro de Rosas que passara perto dali._

Carlo conhecia muito bem o casal de amigos. Shaina estava sempre disposta nas noites de sexta feira para joguinhos sexuais. Começavam com o Truco, depois estavam entornando goles de vinho, e quando menos se esperassem coroavam a madrugada de sábado com uma seção de Ménage a trois tórrida. Carlo não sabia nem seu nome quando acordava, enquanto o casal saia feliz e satisfeito por terem usufruído do rapaz.

No inicio fora divertido. No inicio apenas.

Eles saiam juntos. E Carlo, e ele, Carlo... Ficava sozinho. Na cama desfeito. Brinquedo usado. Brinquedo Quebrado.

E tinha as rosas. As rosas lindas que ele tinha visto, que ele adorava visitar quando estava triste. Era tão fácil. Como na canção, as rosas não falavam, as rosas não contariam o que ele sentia, o que ele queria. Qual o real canto do seu coração, o que ele realmente sentia quando era usado daquela forma.

Para falar a verdade Carlo não sabia o que estava sentindo, nem explicar como e porque desejava escapar daquele sentimento, daquela relação. Era muito bom o sexo que fazia com os amigos. Adorava estar com Shaina, tocar sua pele macia, seus seios macios, beijar a dobrinha debaixo de seus seios, como também adorava sentir a pele de Saga sobre a sua, roçando, daquele jeito masculino, grosso. O sexo pesado do amigo em suas nádegas, deixando o caminho todo livre para ele tocar e massagear o que queria.

Era sempre assim, toques, desejo, calor, gozo. Nunca completo. Nunca mergulhara na masculinidade de Saga como se inebriava no corpo de Shaina. E nem o amigo de Gêmeos o tocava como ele realmente queria ser tocado. Totalmente.

No principio Carlo preteriu esses desejos, quando os olhares de Saga e o dele se cruzavam na cama ele desviava o rosto, ele olhava para Shaina, fechava os olhos. Mas não conseguia fingir por muito tempo. Logo as mãos de Saga o despertavam, tocavam seu membro, buscavam-lhe os lábios. Os dedos em sua boca molhada, o corpo inteiro se convulsionando, pedindo por Saga, mas Saga não vinha nunca e ele não podia implorar. Mascara da Morte nunca soube implorar. Carlo Treschi nunca imploraria para um homem o tocar.

Mas ele mudou de idéia logo após ter ido ao seu recanto sagrado naquela mesma manhã. Ele estava confuso. Era o terceiro encontro entre ele, Saga e Shaina, e o casal tinha acordado mais cedo que ele,arrumado suas coisas e zarpado para um passeio romântico em Mikonos. E ele acordou sozinho.

A impressão forte dos olhos azuis acinzentados de Saga nos olhos dele, a boca se abrindo no orgamos, urrando,arremetendo mais rápido dentro de Shaina enquanto gritava no ouvido dele, vencedor.

Deusa, Oh Deusa... Por que não esquecia aquele homem,por que ele não conseguia se concentrar em Shaina quando Saga ficava sobre ele, quando Saga tocava os lábios no pescoço dele, quando o levava ao limite? Ele era um macho. E estava transando a mulher de outro macho, então porque não se sentia vitorioso e sim usado?

E foi assim que ele subiu naquela manhã de dezembro rumo ao roseiral mais lindo de toda a Grécia, a escadaria de Afrodite.

Nunca antes ele tinha sido pego alí pelo dono do roseiral. O prepotente cavaleiro de Peixes, o homem que tinha ousado roubar a beleza dos Deuses para si. Odioso, mimado e mortal. Esse era o Cavaleiro de Peixes. Um homem que matava tão ou mais indiscriminadamente do que ele próprio, sem sentir remorso, sem derramar uma lágrima. A beleza da morte. A morte bela era encontrada pelas mãos de Peixes.

Tinham lutado lado a lado em algumas batalhas. Tinham derrotado Hades e se vendido ao Deus em prol de Athena juntos. Renasceram nos Elisíos juntos. Mas, Mascara da Morte, como todo o resto do Zodíaco detestava o sueco. Seu jeito afetado, suas formas que confundiam os homens, que enredavam homens feitos e faziam-nos refém de seus caprichos. Deveria ser proibido que os Deuses enviassem tal aberração para o mundo dos homens. Uma Sereia com pernas que andava pelo Zodíaco.

E foi justamente esse homem que Mascara da Morte encontrou. Estava nu, deitado entre as roseiras, os cabelos loiros voando contra o sabor do vento, oscilando em ondas perfeitas. Um anjo sobre a luz do sol que dormira banhado pela lua. Afrodite dormia tranquilamente entre seu roseiral imaculado, não se importando ou parecendo não se importar com quem passasse por alí e o visse desprotegido e delicado, pronto a ser esmagado com os pés como qualquer uma de suas rosas.

Carlo se aproximou como se estivesse encantado. Aquela pele era de verdade? Porque não era cheia de cicatrizes como as dele e a dos demais cavaleiros e sim acetinada e brilhante como a da própria Athena. Senão mais?

Como uma nádega podia ser tão roliça e tão firme ao mesmo tempo, e as coxas longilíneas e grossas, coexistindo o perfeito masculino e feminino em suas formas?

Era encantador demais ter aquele ser diáfano a sua frente, adormecido como uma criança, indefeso como uma flor, mas se ele acordasse, e se ele acordasse o que seria de Carlo?

Ele fora procurar paz no jardim e dera de cara com a cobra do Éden em forma de gente que metade do Santuário desprezava e a outra parte sucumbia a beleza.

Ele morderia aquela maça? E que maça do rosto perfeitas! E que olhos que se abriam para ele espantados. E que grito feminino e genuíno foi aquele?

- O que você faz aqui? – o loiro gritou.- Nem mais um passo Mascara da Morte ou eu... Ou eu... – o loiro falou tapando seu sexo com as mãos. Os músculos definidos do torso se contraindo conforme ele formava um X com os braços cobrindo o sexo e o escroto rosado que ainda balançava.

Carlo se limitou a rir com escárnio. Queria sorrir abertamente, queria falar o que via, que estava apenas olhando, que não era pra tanto. Mas para quê se desarmar para uma pessoa como Afrodite de Peixes. Ele era insuportável, e seria mais ainda se ele se desculpasse.

- Estava passando para o Salão de Athena quando te encontrei aqui, garot**a! **– Carlo escarneceu.

- Ora, então passe direto antes que nunca mais passe.- Afrodite falou abrindo os braços. Os galhos rasteiros das rosas brancas foram se erguendo como chicotes, as raízes saindo da terra como raios esmagadores de um trovão.

- Não é para Tanto Afrodite. – Carlo falou temeroso. Não queria, não pretendia deixar Afrodite tão irritado em tão pouco tempo. Deus, ele estava só olhando. Que homenzinho revoltado aquele Peixes era.

- Como não é? Você me chamou de garota! – ele falou em um chiado. O rosto de Carlo enrbesceu.

- Brincadeira amigo. E eu não sou o único a te chamar de Garota e você bem sabe! E o que faz nu aqui as cinco da manhã? - o moreno perguntou. Mas antes mesmo do outro abrir a boca já sabia a resposta.

- Desde quando eu te devo explicações? – Afrodite resmungou. – Quem você pensa que é? Volte para sua casa ou siga seu caminho!- ordenou.- Ou eu não lhe deixarei passar nunca mais por aqui Mascara da Morte!

- Hei, ninguém mais me chama de Mascara da Morte! – Carlo apressou-se em falar. Desde que renascera depois da Guerra Santa contra Hades e sua casa fora limpa das imagens dantescas de pessoas mortas por suas próprias mãos, as pessoas o chamavam de Carlo, ou Câncer.

- E o que importa, eu não sou o único a te chamar de Mascara da Morte, e você bem sabe. – Afrodite falou com um sorriso debochado.- E agora sem a sua permissão... – ele apontou para o caminho de volta para Câncer. – Suma daqui.

Carlo ia responder, mas ficou bestificado ao ver Kanon de Gêmeos sair da casa de peixes com um cobertor na mão. Na mesma hora Kanon olhou para ele e seu rosto se enfureceu. Carlo entendeu tudo.

- Estava frio e eu fui buscar um cobertor Afrodite. Não vi que ele tinha chegado... – Kanon disse para o pisciano sem ao menos desviar o olhar raivoso de Carlo. Era obvio que estava furioso porque lia o desejo de Carlo por Afrodite. Indisfarçável, completamente despudorado.

- Percebi. – Afrodite falou se sentindo envolver pelos braços fortes do amante que o enrolavam no cobertor felupudo. – Vamos entrar. Carlo já está voltando para sua casa.- o loiro disse fazendo bico.

Carlo manteve o olhar para Afrodite, estava se sentindo uma criança expulsa do parquinho, destituído de moral. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Eram dois homens, se amando, se protegendo. Kanon protegia Afrodite de seus olhares maliciosos, e Afrodite protegeria Kanon de entrar em uma briga por ele. Que poder aquela criatura tinha de enfeitiçar...

Carlo ficou vendo os dois entrarem na casa de Peixes ainda abraçados. E voltou para sua casa ainda mais desolado do que quando saíra.

Agora estava ainda lá. Ele sabia que Afrodite tinha terminado com Kanon após pega-lo com Misty na cama. Sabia que o loiro tinha passado pela casa dele pelo cheiro de rosas no ar. E agora nada mais conseguia mantê-lo concentrado. Nem as caricias de Shaina tentando baixar suas calças, nem os olhares de Saga pareciam significar mais do que a visão de Afrodite nu nas Rosas. Ele tinha visto isso em um filme, beleza Americana, mas não sabia que ao vivo e a cores a coisa toda podia ser ainda mais perturbadora, ainda mais que o anjo protagonista pudesse ser tão inviável como o infame Afrodite de Peixes.

- Carlo. – Shaina gemeu beijando seus lábios. – Não quer hoje? Está cansado?- ela se ofereceu lânguida.

- Um pouco... – ele deixou escapar. – Façam essa viagem sem mim hoje. – O Canceriano disse se afastando das mãos de Shaina e levantando-se, mas as mãos de Saga o seguram decididamente.

- Estou com tesão Carlo.- ele sussurrou com a voz rouca na orelha de Mascara da morte.

Carlo perdeu a compostura. Se ousasse talvez colasse, se não ia tudo acabar por alí. Virando-se para Saga o segurou pela nuca e colou a boca na do amigo. Saga arregalou os olhos e o segurou pela cintura. A boca de Carlo deslizou da boca para orelha de Saga e o italiano sussurrou: "Só quero se for com você, só com você."

Saga recuou dois passos. Os olhos fixos em Carlo, os braços não o soltaram. Ao longe Shaina não tirava os olhos dos dois homens abraçados. O coração de Carlo esmurrava o peito querendo escapar de sua caixa toráxica. Não acreditara no que tinha dito. E como tinha dito. Mas os olhos de Saga não se desviaram e o homem o puxou contra si, colando os lábios nos dele com fervor. Um gosto agridoce na saliva repleta de vinho tinto. Os cílios compridos do grego roçando nos dele, as mão se colando as suas nádegas. Era a hora, seria a hora?

Carlo desceu as mãos ao meio das pernas de Saga, tocando o membro duro sob a calça jeans escura. Foi nesse momento que Saga sussurrou " Não... não na frente da minha mulher..."

Foi como um balde d'agua. Se não fosse na frente de Shaina não seria nunca. Afastou-se de Saga que o olhava desolado.

- Se não for na frente dela, é traição.- Carlo falou para Saga sem ao menos descerrar os lábios. O elo mental de Câncer. Seu poder escondido de falar na mente das pessoas. Poucos cavaleiros o tinham, e esse poder era um dos poucos que ele gostava de ter por ser Cavaleiro.

Os olhos de Saga se perderam. Cambaleando de tesão e contrariedade ele caminhou até Shaina que estava sentada na poltrona sem entender nada e disse:

- Vamos embora. Foi a ultima vez. Ele não quer mais.

- Como?

- Vamos Shaina. O jogo acabou.

Carlo se sentiu aliviado quando os viu fora de sua casa. Correu para o banheiro. Com sorte ele poderia... quem sabe?

X.X.X


	2. SOS rescue me

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – S.O.S (rescue me)**

* * *

Quando Carlo estacionou o Audi A5 prateado em frente a boate pode ouvir o audível suspiro das Amazonas que se concentravam na fila do lado de fora. Ninguém conseguia tirar os olhos do magnífico veículo e tampouco disfarçar a ansiedade para saber quem era o dono dele que se escondia atrás dos vidros fumê.

Dentro do carro, com o aparelho celular em punho Carlo confirmava a informação que recebera com Shun de Andrômeda poucas horas antes no Salão Comunal dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Shun não disfarçou o susto quando fora sacudido por Carlo perguntando onde estava Afrodite.

- Ele foi jantar fora com o Shaka e o Mu, depois ia para o Pala Atenah, uma boate no centro.- O jovem cavaleiro respondera tranqüilo. Mas...

- Eu preciso ver ele, menino bonito.- Carlo disse sorrindo. Shun corou do dedo dos pés a face imberbe. Era um menino realmente muito bonito, Hyouga cansava de dizer isso a ele, Afrodite esgotava-se em elogios a cada treino, desde que passaram a ser mestre e pupilo.

Mas ouvir um elogio daquele gabarito de Máscara da Morte era praticamente uma novidade de cair o queixo.

- Bem, ele vai estar lá. Quer o número de celular dele? – Shun perguntou prestativo.

- Acho que ele te mataria se você me desse.- Carlo falou rindo. Foi nesse momento que Shun percebeu o quanto o homem a sua frente estava mudado. O olhar malévolo e ensandecido fora completamente substituído por um olhar frio e distante, que destoava do sorriso que ele lhe exibia. Olhar sofrido. Mas por que ou por quem um homem como Máscara da Morte sofreria?

Shun ficou alguns segundos parado olhando para Carlo. Os olhos perscrutando cada expressão. Aquele era um assassino frio e cruel, um homem que matara mulheres e crianças até ser derrotado na batalha das doze casas. O que um homem como ele queria com Afrodite?

- Então não vou dar o telefone. – Shun disse dando as costas para Carlo e se sentando novamente no banco comunal de madeira de pinho. Carlo agradeceu e antes que Shun percebesse já não havia mais Cavaleiro de Câncer no salão.

Agora lá estava ele parado dentro do carro, falando com Shun no telefone novamente. O cavaleiro de Câncer não se sentia tão ridículo desde que tinha visto sangue pela primeira vez. Tinha apenas treze anos e seu mestre mandou que ele matasse o primeiro homem de sua vida. Um horror, o homem tinha corrido, esperneado, implorado. O infeliz tinha roubado uma galinha e algumas cebolas de um mercado local e fora levado pelos próprios aldeãos para seu mestre julgar.

Horrendo. Cruel. Seu mestre espancou o homem, queria mutilar as mãos do infeliz e Carlo e os outros meninos que disputavam a Armadura de Câncer foram obrigados a ficar olhando aquela selvageria. Seu mestre espancava um homem que era pele e osso, os olhos esbugalhados, sufocando com o próprio sangue.

"Pois bem." Gritara o mestre "mate-o, Carlo."

A multidão era uma massa disforme de calor humano gritando. Pedindo para matar o ladrão. Deus, o homem estava com fome. Ele estava faminto. Tinha mulher e filhos. Era somente carne de frango e cebola. Uma vida humana vale tão pouco?

Máscara da Morte tinha que aprender que sim. E foi assim que ele colou suas mãos no pescoço do homem que já o olhava desesperado. O sangue grosso escorrendo do queixo pelos chutes que recebera do mestre. Os olhos implorando ao garoto que Carlo era. Aterrorizado demais. Afinal todos na ilha viam que aqueles meninos não eram normais. Eles aprendiam a cortar pedras com as mãos, a se movimentar mais rápido que a luz do sol, a resistir a tudo em nome de uma Deusa. E agora estavam prestes a aprender a tirar a vida humana sem remorso algum.

"Pelo amor de Deus, meu filho" o homem pedira.

Carlo lembrara do pai naquela hora. Seu amado pai que ficara orgulhoso de enviar o filho a serviço do Santuário, que ficara orgulhoso de saber que Carlo seria cavaleiro do Zodíaco, respeitado mundialmente, secreto, protetor da nação.

Será que seu pai sabia que além da infância roubada Carlo se tornaria um assassino frio. Um homem que matava pais de família? Pais como os dele, que tinham filhos e mulheres?

Não ele não saberia.

"Mate-o ou eu o farei Carlo" O mestre falou desferindo-lhe um potente golpe no plexo solar que o fez curvar-se de dor sob os joelhos. O sangue tomou-lhe os lábios, mas isso era o de menos. Ele poderia matar rapidamente o homem enquanto o mestre o espancaria, arrancar-lhe-ia os dentes, cortar-lhe-ia as mãos, enfiar-lhe-ia galhos de árvore sob a carne. Prolongaria o sofrimento do infeliz.

"Menino pelo amor de Deus..."

"Cale a boca!" A voz que saía da boca de Carlo não era mais a do menino do signo de câncer romântico e feliz que costumava ser. Era a voz de Máscara da Morte. A voz ridícula de um pré-adolescente sangue suga como a dos meninos das aldeias africanas que lutam até a morte com crianças e adultos por comida. A voz dos soldados enviados para o Vietnã perdidos no meio do mato, sendo ceifados de vida por uma causa distante, uma causa que mata, que dá poder a um país, mas ceifa a vida de um indivíduo.

Sangue como sempre sangue, para manter a ordem, para criar o caos, tinha que derramar sangue.

"Cale a boca por favor" Carlo chorou assim que começou a apertar a traquéia do homem com tamanha força que deslocou a última vértebra da coluna. O pescoço ficou mole, a boca do homem se abriu em um O perfeito ainda tentando respirar. As mãos fracas tateavam o rosto de Carlo pedindo por clemência a principio, depois em desespero e por fim em agonia eterna, tentando cegar o rapazinho que esmagava sua traquéia. Até que depois de alguns segundos que pareciam a eternidade, Carlo sentiu que o homem morria.

Ridículo. Era um espetáculo ridículo. Soltou o cadáver no chão frio de terra. A multidão recuou ao passo que a mulher do falecido veio correndo do meio da multidão e começou a socar Carlo.

"Matem-na." O mestre disse para os outros dois rapazes que disputavam com Carlo a armadura de Câncer.

Os rapazes não sabiam nem por onde começar. A mulher se debatia e gritava chorando sobre o marido.

"Ela quer ir junto" matem-na. O mestre ordenou.

Tito e Nero correram até a mulher e começaram a chutá-la. Ela se contorceu. Gritou, tentou desferir algum golpe inútil. Como uma mãe hiena que ensina os filhos a matar os irmãos em luta por sobrevivência ou até mesmo por crueldade, o mestre incitava a morte, convidava- a para sentar-se em sua mesa comer com eles.

Em poucos minutos a mulher estava morta.

O que mais apavorava Carlo era ver o rosto das pessoas da multidão. Eles não falavam nada. Só assistiam como antigamente todos assistiram o crucificar de Cristo, depois o extermínio de pessoas chamadas de bruxas. Só assistindo a morte alheia como se tudo aquilo fosse somente um espetáculo.

O corpo da mulher ficou ali sangrando ao lado do marido morto. Nero e Tito estavam exaustos de tanto bater e engolir o choro.

Mesmo quando os matou na luta pela armadura de Câncer, Carlo nunca conseguira esquecer a face dos dois, aterrorizados, infelizes. Que Deusa era aquela que eles protegeriam que não via aquilo?

Assassinos era o que eles eram. E quando o mestre olhou para ele e disse:

"Olhe Carlo, olhe bem para o rosto desses infelizes. Olhe essas bocas escancaradas, os olhos aterrorizados e saiba que você que o provocou. Que eles não puderam fugir de você porque você é a morte, e a morte é o maior medo do homem. Se você provocá-la, você será temido. E com isso respeitado."

"Como se eu fosse uma doença" Carlo chorava por dentro. "Como se eu fosse o diabo."

"Os homens não temem o diabo, eles temem a morte. E você colocou na cara desse homem a máscara da morte. Eternamente." – O mestre disse sorrindo. "Esse é o seu troféu."

Foi o primeiro de uma série de assassinatos. Foi o primeiro de uma série de glórias errôneas e malditas.

Odioso era o que ele era. A morte em pessoa.

Desencostando a cabeça do volante Carlo se perguntava se a morte poderia de fato amar alguém.

Tinha entrado há pouco tempo mas já se sentia aliviado. Perdera um pouco de tempo verificando se o carro do cavaleiro de Peixes estava no estacionamento, e ficou feliz ao ver que o loiro ainda não havia chegado.

Correndo os olhos pelo estabelecimento Carlo percebeu porque o mesmo era o ponto de ferveção mais badalado de Mikonos e apreciado por seus companheiros Cavaleiros. Era um local alternativo.

Ou seja,uma boate onde não tinha problema sua opção sexual desde que você não discriminasse nenhuma a sua volta. E como era bem sabido por Carlo, e infelizmente até pela própria Athena,alguns cavaleiros e amazonas possuíam gostos bem peculiares, principalmente por seres do mesmo sexo.

Carlo tinha visto Mu e Shaka aos beijos logo assim que pisara na boate. Shyriu e Ikki se amassavam contra a parede do fundo perto do bar, e inúmeras amazonas mostravam como se tratar bem uma mulher uma a outra. Fora isso, os casais heterossexuais proliferavam entre as mesas e na pista de dança, animada pela DJ Marin.

_Di di di di di da di di dadi dey. So just call me whenever your're lonely._

_I can be your friend, I can be your honey… _

A música ecoava alta no meio da pista enquanto as amazonas rebolavam ao som da batida do Hip Hop Caribenho de Rihanna. Que soava sensual demais para Carlo, que abrindo espaço entre as meninas seguiu direto para o bar. De lá ele poderia ver, com sorte, quando Afrodite entrasse no estabelecimento.

O som envolvente da voz da moça lhe esquentava o sangue italiano o lembrando que poderia quem sabe arriscar uns passos na pista. Afinal de contas Carlo adorava musica. Adorava ritmos. Adorava tanta coisa que deixara para trás no tempo, vestindo aquela máscara que todos odiavam com primor.

De fato estava sendo um pouco sacrificante ter que se expor, expor de fato o seu lado humano para pessoas que acharam a vida inteira que ele era um estúpido, um carniceiro. E ele não poderia culpa-los. Não poderia condena-los por terem essa imagem dele. Mas Carlo se sentia tão sozinho. Sentia-se execrável. Ficara feliz quando Saga e Shaina se mostraram disposto a se relacionar com ele... Mas os motivos deles obliteraram qualquer chance de algo mais profundo. Ele não era um pênis. Ele era um homem completo. Era um homem com gostos, um homem que tinha tantos erros a confessar, tantas histórias para contar, mas ninguém parecia querer ouvi-lo.

Encontrando o mármore branco do bar com seus dedos morenos, Carlo viu-se em frente ao simpático barman que lhe sorria. Ficou confuso, fazia tanto tempo que não entrava em um bar, nem saberia o que pedir. E estava seco. Estava ansioso. E se Afrodite chegasse, o que diria, como o abordaria. Estava se sentindo com treze anos novamente, treze anos, Oh meu Deus! Um menino e o seu primeiro beijo. Um menino desajeitado tendo que se confessar para o padre, antes fosse um padre. Não Afrodite, aquela explosão de autoconfiança e beleza em forma de homem. Aquele ser odioso e encantador.

- Merda! – Carlo exclamou, um pouco alto demais.

- Eu peço seu perdão? – o garçom falou tocando seu braço.

- Ah, não foi com você, meu rapaz. – Carlo sorriu para o menino. – O que me aconselha para apimentar a noite? Preciso tomar coragem para chegar junto de um cara... que me odeia. – ele suspirou infeliz.

O garoto riu penosamente.

- Quem seria burro de dispensar um homem bonitão como o senhor?

- Falo sério... Ele me odeia. O que sugere?

- Cerveja é fraco, Vinho é modulador, depende da sua pendência a romântico ou a piegas, vodka é forte demais, cachaça é foguete... te tira a prudência...

- Ou seja, me passa um copo d'água. – Carlo disse gargalhando. Mas parou de rir assim que seu olfato captou o cheiro de rosas. O cheiro dele.

- Meu Deus! – o garçom falou embasbacado olhando para a porta dupla da boate. – Afrodite nos presenteia com seu filho mais belo essa noite!

Carlo girou sobre os calcanhares, encarando a porta. E lá vinha seu anjo diabólico concebido entre os roseirais do Éden. Os cabelos loiros soltos cascateando sobre os ombros, a pele do rosto cor de alabastro reluzindo ao efeito das luzes que refletiam no estrobo enorme de espelhos ovais no centro da pista. Vestia uma camiseta preta e cavada, que ficava um pouco abaixo de seu umbigo. Era uma malha colada ao corpo, com detalhes de cristal svaroviski e ínfimos cristais, e fendas laterais que deixavam a mostra o peitoral achatado e perfeitamente malhado, os ombros fortes e de pele perfeita, fora a entrada do lado de seus quadris profundamente marcados, e os músculos do abdômen inferior, perfeitos e definidos. Nos antebraços um bracelete de ouro branco, por cima das munhequeiras negras de couro. A calça era de cintura baixa e de seda branca, bem leve, marcando todos os contornos do rapaz de Peixes.

Era uma visão. E a visão olhava bem para ele.

- Meu Deus! – Carlo foi fulminado pelo olhar do pisciano que vinha dançando até ele, os quadris mexendo de um lado para o outro, sensual, dono de si. Os olhos de todos cravados nele. Um Deus. Carlo engoliu em seco quando viu os olhos de um azul celeste sobre os seus olhos negros. Inquisidores.

Mascara da morte quase perdeu o sustento das pernas quando as mãos de Afrodite tocaram seu ombro, forçando uma aproximação por causa da música alta. O Sueco inclinou-se um pouco fazendo com que seus lábios se colassem ao lóbulo da orelha direita de Carlo que sentiu um repuxão em suas partes baixas. O perfume de rosas o inebriando. O enlouquecendo.

- Shun me ligou, dizendo que estava me procurando Carlo. – ele foi direto. Fez Carlo virar-se para ele.

S.O.S, alguém o salvasse. O resgatasse daquela imensidão azul que eram os olhos de Afrodite. O içassem como uma âncora do fundo do abismo que aqueles olhos colocavam entre ele e Afrodite. Quis chorar tamanha sua impotência. O mundo parecia rodar.

- Sim, eu preciso, eu precisava, eu queria... – Carlo ensaiou a resposta.

- Mas não vai dar Carlo. – Afrodite apressou-se em dizer. O rosto de Carlo crispou-se de angustia.

- Mas...

- Não vai dar, – Afrodite disse ajeitando os cabelos loiros atrás da orelha, a franja lhe tapando uma parte do rosto. Como aquele homem conseguia ser tão feminino e tão masculino ao mesmo tempo? Como conseguia aquele poder sobre ele. Se sentia esmagado por aquele "não vai dar" como uma mosca presa em um copo.

- Não sou digno de um papo? – Carlo falou baixo. – Não posso ao menos te pagar um drink?

- Não. – Afrodite disse arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Não é nada pessoal Carlo, mas eu não saio com homens que não dançam... – Afrodite riu da expressão se aliviando no rosto de Carlo que pareceu injetado de um ânimo súbito. – E você dança?

- Mesmo que não dançasse, aprenderia. – A voz do garçom disse logo atrás deles no balcão. Afrodite sorriu.

- Mesmo? – o pisciano perguntou a Carlo que olhou para o garçom com vontade de manda-lo para o quinto dos infernos antes de responder ao pisciano. Estava preso naquela teia de aranha, nos espinhos de rosas da floresta de espinhos da Bela Adormecida, e se o preço era se arranhar, teria que enfrentar a floresta, matar o dragão do medo e da insegurança, e pegar o pisciano de jeito. Mas porque ele tinha a impressão terrível de que poderia desabar a todo instante.

- Ok, você vai me odiar quando a musica acabar, eu sou péssimo. – Carlo falou choramingando. Os olhos de Afrodite caíram sobre ele sérios, antes de falar:

- Carlo, eu já te odeio. – Afrodite disse puxando ele pela mão e ao fim soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

– Vamos fazer esse Dj ter vontade de aumentar o som! Onde estão os meus garotos? – o sueco falou carregando Carlo indo para o meio da pista meio desajeitado.

_I want to let you know_

_That you don't have to go_

_Don't wonder no more_

_What I think about you_

Carlo sentiu as mãos de Afrodite correndo ao longo do seu abdômen lentamente. A batida da bateria se elevava junto com as batidas de seu coração excitado. Aquele loiro não sabia o que seu toque provocava nos homens, ou então sabia demais e não se importava em provocar ataques cardíacos.

- Pode me tocar. – Afrodite disse para Carlo. – Não tenha medo.- sussurrou subindo suas mãos e envolvendo o pescoço do homem com os braços. Seus cabelos loiros tocando o rosto suado de Carlo.

- Eu estou sem graça.- Carlo disse tentando seguir os passos de Afrodite.- Não sei dançar essas coisas. É sensual demais para um europeu esse ritmo dos trópicos. Isso que você faz com as cadeiras...

- Eu sou europeu. – Afrodite disse rebolando ainda mais, colando seu sexo ao de Carlo, roçando-o por cima da roupa.

- Você é a sensualidade com nome de gente. – Carlo disse olhando nos olhos do pisciano. Seus lábios próximos demais. Sentia os olhos de todos na pista sob eles. Inclusive os de Kanon e Misty que acabavam de chegar.

- Eu sei que sou.- Afrodite respondeu abrindo os braços e roçando seu peito no de Carlo.

_If it's loving that you want_

_Then you should make me your girl, your girl_

_If it's loving that you need_

_Then baby come and share my world, share my world_

_If it's loving that you want_

_Then come and take a walk with me, with me_

_If it's loving that you need_

_I got it right here baby, baby_

- Assim você me desarma. – Carlo choramingou.- Pega leve. Você já percebeu porque eu estou aqui. – Carlo falou tremendo. Seu coração descompassou. O ritmo da musica se animava e as pessoas esbarravam neles com seus passos extrovertidos e empolgados.

- Se é o que você quer, então você tem que me fazer a sua garota. Se é o amor que você precisa, então amor venha e conheça o meu mundo... Se é o amor que você quer, venha e caminhe comigo... – Afrodite cantarolou. – relaxa bobinho. Estou te sacando desde que você me viu nas rosas. Gostei do seu olhar.- o sueco confessou. Carlo se sentiu ruborizar

Foi tão obvio assim ?

Obvio o suficiente. – Afrodite disse sorrindo. A fileira de dentes mais perfeitos e brancos que Carlo já tinha visto.

_Now it's obvious to need a friend to come hold you down_

_Be that one you share your everything when no one's around_

_Baby come tell me your secrets, and tell me all your dreams_

_'Cause I can see you need someone to trust_

_You can trust in me_

_Di di di di da da dey_

_So just call me whenever your lonely_

_Di di di di da da dey_

_I'll be your friend, I can be your honey_

- é obvio que você está deslocado aqui. Vamos para o bar, lá tem um lugar mais confortável e ainda dá para ouvir a musica.- Afrodite disse calmamente.

- Mas você curte essa musica. Se curte ficamos. Eu me viro. – Carlo disse ensaiando os passos. Afrodite o enlaçou pelo pescoço carinhosamente.

- Você... eu nunca imaginei que você...

- Fosse carinhoso? – Carlo respondeu secamente. – Você me despertou isso.- respondeu, mas a sua resposta foi se afastando quando sentiu os lábios de Afrodite tomarem os seus. Possessivos, dançando com os dele, comungando. Carlo sentiu seu mundo girar, tudo desanuviar. Seus dedos tomaram ritmo próprio e dançaram com os quadris de Afrodite, lentamente. A ponta dos pés se revezavam para que as coxas e os quadris se encaixassem com o do loiro que o beijava com tanto gosto. Carlo provava o paraíso.

_If it's loving that you want_

_Then you should make me your girl, your girl_

_If it's loving that you need_

_Then baby come and share my world, share my world_

_If it's loving that you want_

_Then come and take a walk with me, with me_

_If it's loving that you need_

_I got it right here baby, baby_

_It been so long I've had this feeling_

_That we could be_

_Everything we've ever wanted baby_

_Your fantasy_

_I won't push to hard or break your heart_

_'Cause my love's sincere_

_I'm not like any other girl you know_

_So let me erase your fears_

_Di di di di da da dey_

_So just call me whenever your lonely_

_Di di di di da da dey_

_I'll be your friend, I can be your honey_

Afrodite estava perdido naquele beijo, naquele jeito de macho de Carlo. Na verdade quando Shun ligara para ele dizendo o que pensava, foi só a confirmação de seus desejos. E ele desejava Carlo. Ele queria aquele homem, e o quis assim que bateu os olhos na figura masculina mais desajeitada da boate.

Tentou disfarçar o quanto pode, jogar o quanto conseguisse, mas era irresistível. Os olhos de Carlo pediam, imploravam por ele. E ele, claro deu o que o homem pedia com todo ardor.

- Afrodite...- Carlo gemeu separando o beijo.- Eu vou me descontrolar. Quero você demais... – ele disse choramingando- Para que tudo corra como uma noite só, sem conversarmos, sem sequer eu dizer o que eu estou sentindo...

- Eu sei o que você sente Carlo. – Afrodite falou calmamente.

- Sei- Dido disse rindo. – E eu quero que você saiba, que você não deve partir. Não se importe mais com o que penso sobre você... Só partilhe o meu mundo. O resto vai se ajeitar.

_I want to let you know_

_That you don't have to go_

_Don't wonder no more_

_What I think about you_

* * *

**Continua ...**

* * *

_A musica utilizada ao longo da fic se chama If it's the loving that you want da cantora Rihanna. Eu ia escrever mais diálogos mas achei desnecessário porque a letra diz tudo que o Afrodite tem de dizer ao Carlo._

_Nota 1: Respondendo ao review que recebi. Estou fazendo o Afrodite afeminado porquê no momento me convém. Não acho o fato de ser afeminado um fator limitador, ou limitado pela beleza, nem muito menos degradante para o Afrodite. Eu o coloco afeminado mas não o discrimino em momento algum. **É o jeito dele na minha fanfic e ponto**. Acho que devem ter outros escritores que o fazem máculo, procure por eles... nessa fic ele vai ser BIBA sim, e com muito orgulho . Glamou e gliterrr, e claro inteligência. ( Espero não ter de voltar a discutir esse ponto)_

_Nota 2: Querida leitora, o Saga não quis transar na frente da Shaina com o Carlo, porque ele se sentia envergonhado de estar com outro homem na frente dela. Ou seja um fator limitante dele. _

_Agora aos Agradecimentos: _

_Shaina, amei o review. As ever. Que bom que vc gostou da minha, da nossa, da Ophiocus no Shaina perfeita e safadona. Adoro a Shaina!!_

_Carlinha. Thanks a lot_

_Flor de Gelo... É isso aí continue acompanhando, e naum seja tímida, review me._

_A.Kinney é menino, não é uma menina não e pelo amor de Deus, não me confunda com uma menina. Eu tenho piu piu viu?_

_Bjus e review me.  
_

* * *


	3. Kisses don't lie

**Título**: UNFAITHFUL  
**Autor: Angell Kinney**  
**Casal principal : Máscara da Morte (Carlo Treschi) Afrodite de Peixes (Dido) – Saint Seiya.**

**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero:** Short Fic /Drama/Romance/ANGST/YAOI  
**Spoilers:** A fiction se passa após a SAGA DE HADES. Como não se sabe que fim se deu com os Santos de Athena após o Prólogo do Céu ( Tenkai –hen movie) esse é o ponto inicial de nossa fanfic.

**AVISO: CAPITULO COM LEMON.**

Kisses don't lie

Os lábios dançavam com os dele, e o ritmo do beijo se cadenciava com o ritmo da música a volta deles. Carlo estava adorando o contato dos lábios macios de encontro aos dele, as mãos urgentes que corriam em suas costas,apertando o seu dorso, ora delicada hora firmemente. O calor de seus corpos colados ao som de We ride de Rihanna. Era a noite da cantora de Barbados na boate, só tocariam musica dela, e parecia que a interprete conseguia mesclar em suas musicas, um repertório de melodias lentas, com outras explosivas que faziam a pista oscilar igual a um oceano sujeito a tempestade.

Por sorte de Carlo, We ride era uma musica lenta o suficiente para ele sentir todo o carinho de Afrodite emanar daquela forma a cada carícia.

Para Afrodite, sentir o corpo de Carlo tão junto ao seu era uma conquista. Aquele homem de passado monstruoso totalmente entregue a suas caricias, se arrepiando a cada toque seu. Gostava daquele poder, como também gostava da candura de Carlo ao abraçá-lo bem junto ao peito, e permitir que ele encaixasse sua cabeça no ombro forte. O cheiro do italiano era um detalhe a parte, era um homem cheiroso, completamente diferente da maioria dos cavaleiros que ostentavam como odor característico o agridoce do suor depois de horas de treino.

Carlo cheirava bem, e Afrodite apreciava aromas como um especialista. Dior, Givenchi, Balenciaga, Tom Ford. Perfumes eram as coisas mais ricas para Afrodite, e o cheiro do Eternity junto com o aroma da pele de Carlo exalava uma fragrância entorpecedora demais para ser ignorada. Sem que percebesse deu um cheiro no pescoço do italiano que o mantinha abraçado carinhosamente. Suas pernas coladas, coxa com coxa, roçando membro com membro tesos dentro da calça. Não haviam trocado palavras entre os beijos e Afrodite estava adorando aquilo. A entrega de Carlo era deliciosa.

A musica findou e eles continuaram abraçados, aos beijos. O ritmo era mais alto, mais animado e Afrodite começou a se empolgar, fazendo Carlo rebolar com o púbis colado aos dele. Afrodite virou-se de costas para o italiano e permitiu que as mãos do moreno deslizassem até a linha de sua cintura, colando suas nádegas a ereção monstruosa dentro da calça.

O loiro jogou as mãos para cima, enlaçando Carlo pelo pescoço, roçando suas costas definidas no peitoral do moreno. Carlo suspirou. A musica Break it off de Rihanna chegava ao seu melhor volume, bem animada, Afrodite entregava seus quadris ao ritmo da excitação de Carlo que começava a se soltar. Os braços passeando de cima para baixo em seu peito, em seus quadris, tocando seu sexo por cima da calça. A boca do moreno colada ao lóbulo de sua orelha, passeando no seu pescoço deixando um rastro de saliva entre beijos e mordidas sensuais.

Misty, sentado no bar ao lado de Kanon não conseguia desviar os olhos do meio da pista de dança. Todos estavam embebidos na musica até a alma mas ele só enxergava Afrodite. O maldito Afrodite tinha roubado toda a atenção da noite com seu novo amante, e pelo seu novo amante também! Quem iria imaginar, Máscara da Morte requebrando os quadris em frente a metade do Santuário, com Afrodite nos braços?!

Misty saíra de casa para dançar com Kanon, esperando que o peixinho estivesse em casa se afogando em seu próprio aquário de lágrimas, mas ao invés disso o loiro levava o fogo do inferno para o meio do salão. E o que mais irritava Misty era o olhar do novo namorado para o ex no meio da pista. O irmão gêmeo de Saga, como maioria dos homens do salão pareciam hipnotizados por aquela dupla de homens lindos requebrando ao som delicioso de Break it off. As mãos da DJ Marin se agitavam no ar pedindo para que todos sentissem a energia do som.

- Kanon ao menos disfarce seu olhar! Daqui a pouco vai babar em cima de mim! – Misty reclamou se afastando do namorado. Kanon o olhou incrédulo.

- Não é por isso... é que o Carlo... meu Deus, aquele italiano é sexy? Como pode isso?

- Não sei porque o susto. Qualquer homem ao lado de Afrodite passa a ser sexy!

- Não.- Kanon falou sériamente, forçando Misty a olha-lo. – Não, meu amor, qualquer homem do lado de Afrodite passa a ser coadjuvante em sua própria vida. Um fantasma. Um fantasma que se alimenta da presença dele. – O geminiano falou tocando o rosto do namorado. Misty franziu o cenho e encarou Saga.

- Como assim Kanon?

- Afrodite é um amor de pessoa,mas é um perigo para quem o ama. – Kanon falou abraçando o namorado.

- Não estou entendendo ainda. Você estava com ele, parecia tão feliz...

- Eu estava feliz Misty, mas e ele? Você acha que Afrodite se sentia feliz? – Kanon falou torcendo as mãos, o olhar se desviando frustrado para o teto que piscava com a luz negra. Respirou fundo como se ao falar confessasse.- Afrodite nunca está feliz de verdade. Ele sabe que todos os endeuzam, que ninguém que o namora acha-se de fato a altura dele, e quando começamos a perceber que o interesse dele por nós está diminuindo começamos a rastejar por ele. E cada vez mais Afrodite te deixa envolvido enquanto se distancia. As noites de amor aumentam a intensidade, mas também sua distancia e o abismo entre nós. E como as rosas não falam, você sói vai descobrir que o relacionamento acabou quando Afrodite pára simplesmente de aparecer, ou sai direto com amigos que você sabe que não são só amigos... E quem agüenta? O quanto você agüenta quando ama demais?

Misty quedara-se boquiaberto. Agora entendia porque Afrodite não derramara uma lágrima quando o viu na cama com Kanon, tampouco deu um escândalo sem proporções.

Afrodite não conseguiu ao menos fingir que se importava com Kanon. E era isso que magoava seu namorado agora. Misty olhou o moreno ao seu lado. Os olhos perdidos no vácuo.

- Não quero amar sem ser amado Misty. Ninguém quer. Afrodite te coloca na porta do paraíso depois arranca o solo de seus pés e te manda direto para o inferno com um sorriso no rosto.

- Mas agora eu estou aqui Kanon. – Misty disse abraçando o namorado – E eu não vou te deixar na porta do inferno. Eu descerei a ele para te buscar.

Kanon olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado. Era delicado, assim como Afrodite, e fora a delicadeza dele que o atraíra. Os lábios macios, o perfume, a sofisticação. Assim como com Afrodite. Permitiu ao fim que Misty o beijasse. E antes de cerrar os lábios e se entregar ao beijo, Kanon olhou novamente para Afrodite e Carlo no meio da pista... Queria poder esquecer. Queria poder perdoar o que o outro o fizera sofrer sem ao menos abrir a boca.

"A gente não deveria ter começado." Kanon lembrou-se das palavras de Afrodite.

"Eu te amo" ele dissera ao pisciano.

"Kanon... Amor... por quê amor ?"

"Porque eu amo Dido. Te amo"

Palavras ao vento. Há milhas de distancias atrás. Começara em uma noite como aquela, em uma dança, não tão sensual como aquela, mas um tiro certeiro em seu coração. Não havia palavras para alertar Carlo sem se expor, sem que fingisse que era despropositado.

Com o coração escapando pela boca Kanon beijou Misty, desejando que Carlo tivesse uma sorte um pouco melhor que a dele com o loiro que fascinava todos os mortais abaixo do Olimpo.

Carlo mal conseguira acompanhar Afrodite para o segundo piso da boate sem que suas pernas tremessem. O loiro dono de si abria caminho entre as pessoas, subindo pela estreita escadinha até parar em frente a uma porta de madeira no final da pequena escadaria onde alguns casais de jovens estavam empoleirados namorando.

- O que tem atrás dessa porta? – Carlo perguntou colocando as mãos no ombro de Dido.

- Depende da sua intenção... Espere um minutinho.

Afrodite pediu licença para um casal que estava encostado na porta e deu duas batidinhas ritmadas. Depois olhou para Carlo e fez sinal com as mãos para que ficasse ao seu lado.

A porta abriu em um rangido que foi abafado pela musica alta que rolava na pista de dança. Afrodite passou e puxou Carlo atrás de si, depois fechou a porta. Um homem parado, vestido de diabo, com uma coleira de diamantes deixou que eles entrassem, depois passou o ferrolho na porta novamente, lacrando-os dentro da Câmara.

- Obrigado Radamantis.- Afrodite disse sorrindo.

- Bem vindo a Câmara dos Prazeres. – Radamantis disse rindo depois sumiu atrás de uma cortina de drapeados negros.

Carlo foi envolto por um ambiente de luz negra e paredes negras e vinho. Seus olhos não conseguiam distinguir muito bem o que estava vendo, somente a silhueta de corpos colados um ao outro esfregando-se em ritmo frenético em grandes pufes negros colados a parede. O cheiro de sexo e bebida derramada dominavam o ar.

- Área VIP – Afrodite falou rindo. Levou as mãos ao pescoço de Carlo o segurando por ali.

- Parece mais um motel.- Carlo chiou.

- Você não pagará nada por aqui. – Afrodite disse calmamente. – Mas se não gostou daqui podemos sair e voltar para pista.

Carlo mal conseguia ver o rosto de Afrodite na penumbra. Somente os fios loiros brilhavam dourados embaixo da luz negra. Ele queria dizer, não. Você merece mais do que um quarto escuro de boate, mas seu instinto estava o traindo. Sem que percebesse suas mãos aferraram-se as nádegas de Afrodite o puxando para um abraço. As mãos do loiro pisciano desceram direto para braguilha da calça de Carlo, entrando por dentro da cueca boxer e tocando a glande melada. Carlo suspirou profundamente.

- Estou louco por você desde que te vi nu. – O canceriano falou ronronando. Empurrou Afrodite até um dos pufes vagos ao lado da parede esquerda. Ao contrário do que Carlo pensou, as pessoas que estavam ali transando continuaram a desfrutar de seu próprio prazer sem se importar com eles.

Afrodite caiu de pernas abertas e Carlo o cobriu, com as mãos urgentes abaixando a calça de seda do loiro, liberando o pênis cumprido e grosso de Afrodite que roçou no seu próprio que escapava por cima da cueca. Afrodite arqueou as costas, enquanto sentia as mãos de Carlo tirando a camisa. A silhueta dos músculos do moreno brilhando no escuro da luz negra.

- Gostoso. – Afrodite provocou passando a mão de leve sobre o peito de Carlo, parando com a ponta do dedão no mamilo róseo do italiano.

- Catzo. Que tesão. – Carlo gemeu quando sentiu seu mamilo ficar duro nos dedos de Afrodite. Olhou para baixo e viu o loiro mordendo os lábios, os olhos azuis fixos em seu corpo. Mergulhou sobre Afrodite o cobrindo os lábios de beijo.

- Quero que me faça perder o fôlego. – Afrodite falou gemendo. Carlo enfiou a língua na boca do loiro impedindo que ele respirasse, em um beijo violento que era só cio e suor. Afrodite sentia-se entregue a aquela loucura como nunca antes. Sentiu os arrepios correrem suas costas e seu pau.

- Me sufoque com seu pau agora. – Afrodite ordenou, escorregando por baixo de Carlo e tomando o membro inchado do italiano em sua boca faminta. Sentiu-se satisfeito com o urro gutural de Carlo quando seus lábios abocanharam a glande melada e salgada. Pelo ritmo que a coisa andava, o italiano não suportaria muito tempo entre seus lábios.

- Se continuar assim vou gozar.- Carlo gemeu.

- Então me toma. – Afrodite disse virando-se de bruços e ficando de quatro. Suas nádegas fartas e brancas reluzindo no escuro da Câmara. Estava nu em pêlo exceto pelos sapatos. Carlo sentiu um repuxão em seu pênis que quase o levou a loucura. Tateando o escuro catou a carteira no bolso da calça jeans que estava no chão e pegou a camisinha. Esticando-a com a ponta dos dedos cobriu o pênis inteiro até o saco que sacudia livre por estar com as pernas abertas.

Afrodite agachou as costas e exibiu bem as nádegas. Carlo nunca se esqueceria daquela visão. Ele entregue, soberbamente entregue.

- Me come logo! – Afrodite gritou. – O que você está esperando?! – berrou incitando-o.

Sentiu quando Carlo segurou-lhe as ancas com força. Sentiu quando a Glande passou rasgando seu reto, abrindo espaço, queimando tudo na dor que ele mais amava no mundo. Doce subjugação. Ardência divina.

O pênis do italiano era enorme e o preenchia por completo, mas a entrada era sempre desconfortável.

Carlo sentiu-se mergulhando em uma fonte de calor. O corpo de Afrodite o recebia como uma concha perfeita. O pênis deslizando asperamente, sendo apertado e sufocado por contrações que o levavam a loucura.

- Me fode! – Afrodite falou quando sentiu seu ânus se dilatar com o membro de Carlo dentro de si. Sentiu quando o italiano montou sobre ele como um garanhão segura sua fêmea, e agarrando os cabelos loiros de sua nuca bombou com tudo dentro dele, arrombando, possuindo, arfando, cavalgando-o com o pau teso e duro, acariciando sua próstata que não agüentava mais a pressão. Afrodite nunca atingira o clímax tão rápido e sem tocar o próprio pênis.

- Continua assim. Vai vai vai...

- Se você quer assim, seu louco! – Carlo gemeu e continuou arrementendo para frente, e para o fundo. O púbis grudando nas nádegas suadas de Afrodite que rebolava em seu pau como um possuído. O corpo subindo e descendo sobre os braços como se fizesse flexões. O quadril sendo jogado para trás, engolindo seu pênis com determinação, com gosto.

Carlo deixou que o corpo caísse sobre o de Afrodite. Sentia o gozo se aproximando, queria amassa-lo queria tocalo. Esmaga-lo por completo.

Quando Carlo caiu por cima dele, Afrodite sentiu a penetração ainda mais profunda. A ponta da glande de Carlo atacando ferozmente o ponto mais sensível de seu corpo, provocando espasmos súbitos e um orgasmo certeiro.

- Ohh porra, estou gozando... Oh meu Deus! – Afrodite berrou se contorcendo como uma cobra por baixo de Carlo que não parava de se arremeter em cima dele. Aquela montanha de músculos morenos sobre ele. O fazendo se sentir completo.

- Eu também vou... Eu tou sentindo... Ohh... Dido!! – Carlo gritou saindo de dentro dele, arrancando a camisinha em um puxão e ejaculando em cima das costas e nádegas do loiro. A careta de prazer cravada em seu rosto.

Caiu sobre Afrodite.

Sem saber, estava condenado, e Afrodite antes de abraçá-lo rezava para que desta vez desse certo.

Obrigado pelos comments. Esse cap foi curto. Espero que o próximo seja maior.

A.Kinney


	4. Unfaithful

* * *

**UNFAITHFUL**

* * *

**o O o**

Estavam sentados na mesa do restaurante há muito tempo sem falar nada. Afrodite mexia nas folhas de alface em seu prato de uma maneira distraída, os olhos perdidos, sem se erguerem da verdura.

Carlo se sentia deslocado. Estavam juntos há seis meses, seis meses no qual Afrodite tinha se mostrado o namorado perfeito. Lindo, charmoso, dedicado. Tinha ensinado a ele um modo de viver muito menos amargo do que ele conhecia.

Aprendera a plantar rosa, sem se espetar com os espinhos. A caminhar de mãos dadas por entre os demais cavaleiros sem se preocupar com o que pensassem dele. A manifestar afeto sem ficar envergonhado disso.

Nada substituiria as noites assistindo D.V.D de braços dados, ou acariciando os cabelos loiros de Afrodite, que cedo ou tarde acabaria pegando no sono antes do fim do vídeo.

Nada no mundo o faria esquecer do jeito que Afrodite pulava na cama quando acordava atrasado para o treino matinal com Shun, arrancando risadas genuínas dele. Ou então o dia em que ficaram presos do lado de fora da casa de peixes sob um temporal dos infernos, e correram pulando os degraus molhados, como duas crianças pequenas e felizes.

Momentos. Momentos que se distanciavam com o silêncio de Afrodite, cada vez mais costumeiro.

Afrodite não conseguia erguer os olhos para Carlo. Se o fizesse teria que sorrir, e não sabia porque, não conseguiria sorrir genuinamente. Tampouco seria justo. Era um jantar para comemorar seis meses de namoro e Afrodite se sentia indo para forca. O peito queimando de vergonha. Os olhos ficando turvos de lágrimas. Porque diabos não conseguia olhar para Carlo como antes? Porque não conseguia sentir aquele amor e paixão de antigamente?

Carlo e seu carinho perderam totalmente a graça. Carlo e seu jeito carente de vir a ele tinham amainado o fogo. E agora lá estava ele, com um homem que ele amava, mas não amava... E também não queria erguer os olhos. Duas mesas atrás das costas de Carlo havia um homem que não tirava os olhos dele, e estava encabulando-o. Afrodite estava morrendo por dentro, por corresponder ao flerte, mas não conseguia evitar. Fora o sentimento de carinho e amor por Carlo, não sentia mais nada pelo Cavaleiro de Câncer.

**_Story of my life_**

**_Searching for the right_**

**_But it keeps avoiding me_**

**_Sorrow in my soul_**

**_cause it seems that wrong_**

**_really loves my company_**

Sabia que não poderia cair em tentação. Terminar com tudo daquele jeito. Não queria que Carlo sofresse. Não tinha nem o que dizer ao cavaleiro caso tivessem que terminar. Para falar a verdade, Afrodite não queria perder Carlo. Mas por que ser egoísta e prende-lo a si?

O loiro ergueu a cabeça e desviou os olhos do prato. Olhou por cima do ombro de Carlo e viu alí os olhos do homem da outra mesa que o sorriam. Um flerte ousado demais. Sentiu o rubor nas faces. Não pode evitar. Estava atraído por um homem que não era o seu namorado, e estava flertando com ele na frente de Carlo.

Subitamente Carlo rompeu o mutismo:

- Vou ao banheiro. Está quente aqui não está?

"Está quente aqui, não está?" Que frase era aquela? Afrodite pensou. Se não tem o que falar, não fale. Ele sabia que ele estava olhando para outro. Por que não reagiu de alguma forma e sim saíra da mesa?!

Por que não gritou com ele, nem fez um escândalo, como ele próprio faria?

Mas Carlo nada fez. Se movendo lentamente entrou no banheiro. O que de fato ele fora fazer lá, para Afrodite pouco importava. O loiro ficou observando quando o rapaz que o encarava chamou o garçom,escreveu algo em um guardanapo e pediu para que o garçom entregasse a ele.

Olhando para os lados, Afrodite sentiu seu mundo tremer quando olhou novamente para o papel e para Carlo que vinha de volta do banheiro . Só deu tempo de ler.

**DUAS CASAS ABAIXO.**

Afrodite engoliu em seco. Como ele havia mudado ... Se realmente fosse quem pensava. Estava muito mais bonito...

Quando Carlo sentou a sua frente, Afrodite sorriu, jogando os cabelos para trás com um gesto feminino. Depois cobriu as mãos de Carlo com as suas próprias em uma carícia intima que pareceu iluminar o rosto do Cavaleiro de Câncer com esperança. Carlo sorriu.

Na cabeça de Afrodite vieram todos os momentos que viveram em um lapso de imagens. Ele e Carlo andando na rua de mãos dadas. Sentados na escadaria do Santuário, cantando musicas um para o outro.

Ele queria que durasse. Ele queria ficar com Carlo. O italiano era mais do que apenas um homem na cama. Era seu companheiro. Era seu amigo. O defendia das chacotas dos outros cavaleiros no Santuário e fora dele. Várias vezes Afrodite se pegara pensando no futuro, e o futuro só tinha Carlo. O italiano era a razão para que o céu fosse azul mesmo debaixo de chuva. Mas o céu estava ficando nublado, pois como sempre, ele estava sucumbindo novamente, fazendo tudo errado, e ele sabia que se ele fosse ao encontro do homem que enviara o bilhete, o flerte viraria caso ,como os dois outros homens anteriores a esse.

Ele já tinha traído Carlo antes, mas a cada traição parecia ainda mais difícil ser verdadeiro e terminar logo com tudo. Ou parar de trair...

**_His more than a man_**

**_and this is more than love_**

**_the reason that this sky is blue_**

**_the clouds are rolling in_**

**_because I'm gone again_**

**_and to him I just can't be true_**

Quando eles saíram do restaurante, Carlo estava sorrindo. E por dentro seu peito era só desespero. Por quê ele não conseguira gritar, Deusa, porquê ele não estapeou Afrodite pelo jeito que ele olhava para alguém atrás dele. Era um homem com certeza, e pelo brilho do olhar do namorado, um homem muito bonito. Afrodite adorava homens bonitos. Tinha sido esta sua perdição. Não ser o homem mais bonito do mundo para prender eternamente a atenção de Afrodite. Não conseguia ser perfeito, não conseguia ser o que o outro queria. E cada vez mais Dido perdera a paciência com ele.

No inicio Afrodite tinha tido paciência. Ensinou-o a se vestir direito. A comer com os talheres apropriados de peixe e carne nos jantares de Saori Kido. Comprara perfume para ele. Mas agora era só Carlo vestir a calça jeans errada com uma blusa que Dido não gostasse, que o mundo desabava. Depois vinha a calmaria.

Mas a calmaria para Afrodite era outro homem. Um homem que soubesse apreciá-lo. E Carlo sabia dos outros homens...

Um era um garoto de menos de quinze anos, que vivia em uma aldeia em Mikonos. Ele tinha visto Afrodite, perfeitamente encantado pelo garoto quando foi ao mercado sem que o Pisciano soubesse.

Quando chegou a feira onde Afrodite costumava comprar seus legumes junto com as criadas, Carlo viu que Afrodite e o adolescente se olhavam de maneira cúmplice. Eram amantes, e se não o fossem,não tardariam em ser .

E Carlo sentiu o monstro verde do ciúme crescer dentro dele. Não podia ser... Era só uma criança... Uma criança com um metro e oitenta, olhos oblíquos e esverdeados, com o rosto esculpido pelo próprio Zeus. Um anjo caído nas ruas de Mikonos e que Afrodite queria para si.

O motivo?

Carlo nunca soube. Só que Afrodite nunca falara uma palavra sobre o garoto. Tudo estava normal, tudo muito bem, nada mudara. O sexo era a mesma coisa, os beijos, ainda mais saborosos. Como se Afrodite precisasse enfeitiça-lo ou encontrar nele algo que o fizesse continuar voltando a Carlo.

Então, Carlo engoliu o ciúme. O desespero da traição o empurrando para o mais profundo calabouço de sua alma, estuprando seu orgulho masculino, o fazendo se sentir execrável, um corno. Como diriam seus conterrâneos. Um corno que não ousava gritar.

Se gritasse perderia Afrodite. Se mandasse Afrodite para fora da sua vida, o sentido se perderia. Então sorriria. Fingiria. Suportaria a dor. Talvez se ele fosse completo, Afrodite ficaria com ele. Se ele fosse lindo, compreensivo, esforçado ... Afrodite o olharia novamente como na primeira vez. Na primeira dança.

Enquanto dirigia seu Audi de volta para o Santuário, a mente de Carlo se perdia nesses pensamentos. As lágrimas sufocando-se por si mesmas, enquanto Afrodite ajeitava os cabelos no espelho retrovisor.

- Estamos chegando. Mas pare aqui. – O loiro pediu.- Farei compras na FENDI. Encomendei uns lenços fabulosos. Você irá adorar! – falou animado. Carlo sabia o quanto ele amava fazer compras.

- Eu posso estacionar mais perto Dido. – Carlo falou animado, engolindo os pensamentos que o engoliam antes, e ansioso, se ele o convidasse... Seria como nos velhos tempos... juntos, fazendo compras. Mas Afrodite nem olhou para ele. – Quero fazer surpresa para você. Vai pra casa, assiste o futebol. O Inter de Milan vai jogar hoje e você adora não é amor?

Carlo sentiu o sangue ferver. Ficou rubro. Como ele o dispensava assim? Mas os olhos de Afrodite encontraram os seus, e o loiro o pegou pela nuca, colando seus lábios carnudos nos dele.

Carlo se entregou a sua danação como sempre. E por sorte, quando pegou a estrada que dava entrada para o Santuário, saindo da rua que deixou o namorado; O cavaleiro de Câncer não viu quando Afrodite entrou na loja e poucos minutos depois saiu vestindo um vestido decotado e preto. E dando a mão para um elegante homem parado na porta da loja, e entrou em seu carro Mitsubichi de vidros fumê.

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

and it kills him inside

to know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

**o O o**

Dentro do carro, Afrodite lembrava-se do olhar desolado de Carlo enquanto sentia as mãos de seu outro amante subir e descer sobre suas pernas. O calor do corpo de Aiolia de Leão o enlouquecia, os cabelos dourados do leonino eram um pouco mais escuro do que os dele, e quase se embaraçavam enquanto o leonino o agarrava pela cintura estreita. Marcada pelo vestido.

- Vamos para onde? – Aiolia perguntou com um sorriso safado no rosto. – Você está lindo com esse vestido. Sabia que assim me enlouquece, minha putinha?

- Para longe do Santuário, para longe de Marin e Carlo. – Afrodite disse entre dentes, sentindo as mãos de Aiolia correrem do volante para o meio de suas pernas. – Quero que você faça bem gostoso hoje, pela humilhação de me vestir de mulher...

- Faço bem gostoso sempre! – Aiolia respondeu com a autoconfiança típica dos leoninos. Afrodite limitou-se a olhar para a paisagem enquanto ouvia Aiolia baixar o zíper de sua jeans rota e colocar o pau para fora da braguilha com a mão que estava livre do volante. – E lhe garanto que eu vou fazer esse vestido em pedacinhos... é só uma fantasia.

- Sua mulher poderia cumprir uma fantasia que se faz de vestido. – Afrodite falou se inclinando e lambendo o pescoço de Aiolia que liberava o pênis com dificuldade tentando manter os olhos fixos no trânsito caótico da ilha Grega.

- Não quero causar um acidente. – Afrodite falou enchendo a mão com o pênis longo e vermelho do leonino.

- Se você não chupar logo, sua bicha, aí sim vamos causar um acidente! – Aiolia rugiu.- E a Marin não tem o que você tem entre as pernas! – ele falou a contragosto.

Afrodite se sentiu arrepiar. Não entendia porque gostava dos maus tratos de Aiolia, não entendia porque estava alí com o pênis do outro na boca, como uma vadia, se podia estar com Carlo, sendo bem tratado. Amado, sendo muito mais feliz...

E porque simplesmente não conseguia dizer não a Aiolia, ou a qualquer outro nos últimos dois meses? Porque macular o amor dele e de Carlo por momentos tão levianos. E por quê Carlo fingia que de nada sabia? Porque Carlo, diabos! Não tomava uma atitude e morria por dentro...

Não era só culpa dele se Carlo não lutava.

Tudo bem que esse pensamento não o eximia de culpa, mas se Carlo ao menos falasse...

Ele não... não queria aquilo.

Olhou para Aiolia e o que viu não foi o atraente cavaleiro de leão que o possuía ao invés da namorada. Não o homem que após faze-lo gozar acariciava seus cabelos e o levava para jantar, ou ao cinema enquanto Carlo achava que ele estava com as amigas. Ou fingia achar.

O que ele viu foi a lama da sua traição voando em sua direção, sem permitir que ele fechasse os olhos.

O sufocando, o maculando, da mesma forma que ele matava e maculava Carlo com tudo que fazia.

Aiolia era uma arma. O menino da aldeia era uma arma. O homem que o enviara o bilhete no restaurante, era uma arma... E todas se cravavam em Carlo a medida que os pênis se cravavam nele.

E Afrodite não queria ser um assassino.

I_** don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Everytime I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be...**_

_**a murderer**_

Não era uma questão de trocar o certo pelo duvidoso. Era pelo prazer. E somente por ele, mas ele não conseguia parar...

Enquanto chupava Aiolia Afrodite pensava nas lágrimas que Carlo derramaria pela traição. Pois ele com certeza sabia de tudo. Não era cego nem burro. E começou também a pensar nas lágrimas que ambos derramariam se o que ainda tinham terminasse.

Foi bom que Aiolia estivesse gozando enquanto Afrodite lacrimejava. Não viu a lágrima que borrou a maquiagem perfeita em volta dos olhos. Não viu o arrependimento que só vinha tomar Afrodite quando estava com o leite de um homem que não era Carlo, em sua boca.

**o O o**

Carlo ouviu o ferrolho girar, e secou as lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto másculo. Rolou sobre a barriga,fechando os olhos e fingindo dormir, quando na verdade não havia pregado os olhos a noite inteira. Sabia do outro... Mas que outro? E o que ele poderia fazer? Brigar, gritar... tudo para não terminar com Dido.

Sofria com tudo aquilo. Sabia muito bem que se quisesse, poderia mata-lo pelo que estava fazendo com ele. Mas não suportaria. A idéia de vê-lo afastado ou morto era demais para ser concebida. Quis morrer.

Virando de bruços novamente, enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro a medida que os passos se aproximavam do quarto. Ouviu o rangido seco da porta do quarto, os passos de sapato alto. Afrodite passou direto para o banheiro da suíte da casa de Peixes, e logo Carlo ouviu o barulho da água do chuveiro caindo com força.

Mas havia também outro ruído.

Soluços?

Afrodite estava chorando?

Carlo quis levantar da cama. Mas pensou bem... Não queria perguntar porque Afrodite chorava.

O confortava saber que o outro estava sofrendo por algo... Mas se preocupava se este algo era ele, Carlo, ou algum outro qualquer.

Mascara da Morte optou por fingir que estava dormindo. Aos poucos o som da água se fechou e Afrodite saiu do banheiro, vindo para cama. Deitou-se ao seu lado. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos o seu rosto. Afundou o nariz em seu pescoço e o cheirou. Depois enfiando os braços por baixo dos de Carlo ( que estavam um sobre a barriga e o outro atrás da nuca) abraçou o cavaleiro com ardor. Como se fosse um ursinho perdido e depois reencontrado por uma criança. Carlo sentiu as lágrimas quentes tocarem-lhe a pele, rolarem sobre o seu peito. Afrodite estava inclinado sobre ele, chorando.

Depois inclinando-se sobre ele, controlando o choro, beijou-o nos lábios.

- Carlo – sussurrou. – Amor ... você está acordado?

Era obvio que Carlo estava acordado. Como dormiria com ele na rua?

- hummm – o cavaleiro de Câncer murmurou. – O que é ? Algum problema? – falou fingindo sono.

- Preciso de você... Dentro de mim. Agora. – Afrodite disse se largando sobre ele. Carlo podia sentir o fogo da paixão no namorado quando este arrancou suas calças de pijama e sentou-se sobre seu pênis, roçando as nádegas nele.

- Seu louco... – Carlo suspirou. Mas Afrodite não ouvia mais nada. Somente ajeitou-se sobre o membro que endureceu rápido como uma pedra, e sentou-se de uma vez, arrancando gemidos de Carlo, até começar sua cavalgada pelo prazer de ambos.

- Devagar Dido! – Carlo falou segurando-o pelos quadris, tentando prolongar o prazer, retardando o êxtase, mas Afrodite pulava sobre o membro com a fome de um desvalido, o escroto de Carlo tocando a polpa de suas nádegas brancas e firmes. Os cabelos voando de um lado para o outro, colando-se em sua testa suada.

- ME FODE! – Afrodite gritou alto. Carlo podia jurar que ele chorava. Mas não conseguia pensar. – CALA A BOCA E FODE! – ele voltou a gritar. – VEM VEM VEM...

Carlo arremeteu-se com força, enfiou-se com precisão e logo Afrodite começou a se contorcer, seus espasmo fazendo com que se arqueasse para trás como uma arco de violino no ar. Seus cabelos caindo sobre as pernas de Carlo que não parava de enfiar-se no loiro nem por um segundo.

- VEM VEM VEM! – Afrodite gritava. – Me dê ele!

- Está bem seu louco! Louco! Lindo! – Carlo gritou socando com força, até que Afrodite começou a jorrar seu esperma no ar, masturbando-se freneticamente, gozando o peito, o pescoço e o rosto de Carlo que explodia de prazer dentro do namorado. Seu pênis tremendo dentro de Afrodite, lançando seus jatos no reto suado e esfolado.

Afrodite caiu sobre Carlo exausto. Depois rolou para o lado. Carlo o abraçou e disse:

- Eu amo você.

Afrodite fechou os olhos. Doía, doía, doía mais do que pudesse pensar. Não era o sexo que o prendia a Carlo, mas algo além disso. Era aquelas palavras, ditas daquela forma, entre um suspiro, depois do orgasmo, entre seus braços. Aquelas palavras que o lembravam do quão infiel ele era. E do quão fraco ele era de se entregar a aquelas traições.

No entanto Dido não conseguiu responder a Carlo. Somente virou-se a ele e o beijou dizendo:

- Eu também...

**o O o**

**_I feel it in the air_**

**_As I'm doing my hair_**

**_Preparing for another day_**

**_A kiss up on my cheek_**

**_He's here reluctantly_**

**_As if I'm gonna be out late_**

**_I say I won't be long_**

**_Just hanging with the girls_**

**_A liar didn't have to tell_**

**_Because we both know_**

**_Where I'm about to go_**

**_And we know it very well_**

Afrodite tinha acabado de desligar o seu Nokia. Carlo estava cochilando na cama de casal dos dois. O pisciano estava vestindo uma camiseta de alças, verde musgo, com babados indianos. Usava sua calça de lona branca e sandálias de saltos um pouco alto. No pequeno lóbulo das orelhas, uma argola de prata fina e delicada que vinha até o ombro, livre de se prender no cacho de seus cabelos, que estavam amarrados em um coque, envoltos por um lenço da FENDI prateado.

Estavam no apartamento de Mikonos, já que tudo corria bem no Santuário, e Afrodite parecia ter se interessado mais pelo centro da cidade do que ficar em sua casa de Peixes . Carlo concordou com ele, mesmo sem saber que fazia isso para fugir do incômodo Aiolia que agora parecia apaixonado.

Mas Afrodite não estava pensando em Aiolia, tampouco no Santuário ou em Athena. Parado em frente a janela, olhava-se no espelho preso a parede ao lado da cama em que Carlo dormia, a sua perfeição estonteante. Ajeitando os últimos detalhes dos fios de sua franja para que ficasse perfeito.

Constatou em cinco minutos que estava pronto ao mesmo tempo em que o celular bipou Conferiu-o e o SMS do amante tinha acabado de chegar e ele tinha de descer. Sabia que Carlo estava relutante, já tinham se passado dois dias depois que fizeram amor, e Afrodite não conseguia ficar muito tempo com ele. Mas a excitação do novo encontro obliterou a boa vontade do pisciano que se inclinou e beijou o namorado que cochilava na bochecha. Carlo imediatamente abriu os olhos e o encarou.

- Vai sair ?

- Sim, vou dar uma volta com as garotas... pelo Centro. Estou bem vestido? – O pisciano respondeu.

- Vai demorar ?

- Não, vou só me divertir com as meninas, um pouquinho.

Afrodite sabia que não deveria ter contado a mentira. Porque em seus íntimos, ambos sabiam onde ele estaria indo muito bem.

Carlo devolveu o beijo na bochecha. E fechou os olhos novamente antes de ver Afrodite sair pela porta do apartamento, batendo-a . Depois seguiu até a janela e esperou que ele saísse. O viu caminhando com a graça de um modelo até a esquina, quando o namorado desapareceu dentro de um carro que ele desconhecia o dono.

Sentindo como se tivesse sido atingido por um golpe de um Deus, Carlo caiu no chão do apartamento gritando. Ele era um merda. Um merda... um nada.

**o O o**

**'_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_**

**_And it kills him inside_**

**_To know that I am happy with some other guy_**

**_I can see him dying_**

**_I don't wanna do this anymore_**

**_I don't wanna be the reason why_**

**_Everytime I walk out the door_**

**_I see him die a little more inside_**

**_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_**

**_I don't wanna take away his life_**

**_I don't wanna be..._**

**_a murderer_**

Se ajeitando em cima dos saltos mortais DIOR que usava, Afrodite foi entrando no amplo teatro Municipal de Athenas. O homem que o buscara de carro não era o rapaz do restaurante, mas sim, seu criado.

Afrodite não disfarçou a surpresa quando entrou no carro com o numero de placa que recebera no SMS, e deparara com um chofer. O mesmo chofer o levou a uma das lojas mais caras da BVULGARI onde Afrodite recebeu um lindo colar de diamantes e cristal, entregues a ele por uma vendedora, com um belo cartão que estava escrito, FENDI.

Afrodite não entendeu, mas logo percebeu que o carro se dirigia para a loja de nome FENDI, onde outra mulher veio até a porta do carro e lhe entregou uma sacola com roupas. Afrodite quase desmaiou quando viu a nota da roupa, uma quantia de mais de dez zeros, após a soma vultosa. E junto com a roupa, mais um cartão escrito MUNICIPAL.

Afrodite arrancou a roupa dentro da limosine mesmo ( O chofer fechou a parte que o separava de Afrodite) e vestiu a roupa caríssima e linda. Era uma camiseta negra e fendida na frente como um decote enorme que quando ele vestiu ficou abaixo de sua cintura. Tinham calças alí, mas Afrodite preferiu sair só com a camiseta que mais parecia um vestido que era aberto na frente. Ao lado da blusa, dentro da enorme bolsa, saltos altos maravilhosos. Afrodite estava quase sem fôlego. Primeiro pelos presentes. Uma Limo,depois um colar que valia mais que o próprio carro em que estava, sandálias de salto, de fazer Saori Kido, e todas as amazonas rolarem em vidro e arame fumegante pra conseguir, E aquela camiseta, bata, vestido que caiu perfeitamente nele. Feita sob medida. Era incrível que o seu futuro amante acertasse em tudo.

Soltou os cabelos antes de sair do carro. Estava lindo, perfeito, divino.

O chofer não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele enquanto o deixava na porta do municipal.

A noite caia sobre Mikonos a medida que Afrodite vencia os degraus de entrada do THEATRO. Uma vez lá dentro, pensou estar sozinho até um homem apontar uma porta que dava acesso ao palco. E Afrodite seguiu por ela. Equilibrando-se nos saltos mortais como um Deus, chamando a atenção de todos que ousassem passar por seu caminho. Estava confiante. Mas mais uma vez veio a imagem de Carlo em sua mente. E ele não conseguiu ignora-la. Quis desabar dos saltos, mas algo o puxava para frente. Talvez fosse a melodia do piano, alguém tocava piano no palco do Municipal.

Afrodite passou por dois ou três contra-regras, que estavam indo embora do teatro, largando o expediente. Os dois olharam para ele como se ele fosse a visão do próprio Zeus, ou a própria Afrodite Deusa encarnada. Ele simplesmente ignorou. Até chegar ao palco e ver seu futuro amante ao piano.

- Shura. – ele disse se apressando para perto do pianista. – Quase não o reconheci quando te vi com os cabelos longos... Nem sabia que estava de volta a Grécia. Quando renasceu, você voltou para a Espanha...

- E você achou que ia se ver livre de mim e dos meus presentes, cariño? – o espanhol falou. A musica Unfaithful de Rihanna dedilhada rápida no piano. Afrodite se sentiu tremer.

**Unfaithful ..**.

_**Infiel em inglês.**_

Afrodite quase desabou. Mas as mãos de Shura correram para impedi-lo. E a imagem de Carlo veio a sua mente. Chorando, caído, lamentando em alguma parte do apartamento. Gritando dentro de seu coração.

Ele estaria enterrando Carlo dentro de si, ou enterrando o que sentia, ou queria sentir por Carlo, se desse mais um passo na direção de Shura, tudo estaria perdido.

- Senti saudades! – Shura disse sorrindo. Sentindo Afrodite entregue. – gostou dos presentes?

- Amei Santiago ! Amei! –ele respondeu. Jogou-se em cima do piano como uma diva. Deitou-se sobre o instrumento musical. – Toque o para mim Shura...

E Shura começou a tocar mais alto ainda Unfaithful. Afrodite sentiu novamente aquela fisgada no peito.

Carlo.

Realmente o espanhol havia mudado muito desde que abandonara o Santuário e passara três anos na Espanha. Os cabelos negros estavam na altura dos ombros. O jeito de se vestir e se portar era altivo como o dos espanhóis. E até o sotaque na voz estava mais carregado.

Afrodite não o reconhecera no bar, ao longe, achara que era somente mais um paquera, não um que lhe conhecesse tão bem. Mas depois dos bilhete juntou dois mais dois.

_**His trust**_

_**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**_

_**Get it over with**_

_**I don't wanna do this**_

_**Anymore (anymore)**_

As mãos de Shura tocaram a cintura de Afrodite o tirando de cima do piano, sentando-o ao lado dele, e o envolvendo. As mãos de Dido correram sobre as teclas lentamente, e os cabelos negros do espanhol embaraçaram-se nos seus quando se beijaram. Ardentes, desejosos.

Shura rapidamente levantou-se e arrancou a jaqueta que vestia. Pegou Afrodite pelos braços e o jogou no chão ao lado do piano, levantando a blusa de tecido mole até a altura dos mamilos do pisciano, que vestia somente uma cueca transparente e negra por baixo, e já exibia um pênis rosado muito teso.

"_Sinto muito Carlo... Eu não queria que eu fosse a razão de que, toda vez que eu saio pela porta, eu te vejo morrer um pouco mais por dentro. Eu não queria te ferir mais... Eu não queria estar minando sua vida, eu não queria assassinar o nosso amor"_

Mas eu o fiz.

Afrodite se perdeu nos braços de Shura alí mesmo. No palco do teatro municipal de Athenas.

Sentiu-se cavalgado, amamentado,deliciado e excitado ao limite. Carlo distante naquele momento. Perdido em algum canto do seu mundo que fora totalmente devastado pelo seu egoísmo, sua falta de vergonha, suas mentiras. Carlo estava perdido, perdido para sempre. Não existia mais nada além de Shura. Shura e suas jóias, seu pênis grosso que martelava dentro dele, sua boca carnuda, seu desejo crescente. E palmas.

Palmas?

Afrodite demorou a entender o que acontecia quando em meio a cavalgada, ouviu palmas. Saiu de baixo de Shura. Conhecia aquele perfume, e aquele perfume naquela pele. Conhecia o jeito de andar daquele homem que vinha em sua direção lentamente. Com lágrimas nos olhos.

Shura se afastou dele. Olhando-o desesperançado.

Carlo vinha andando calmamente na direção dos dois. E deu as mãos para Shura se erguer deixando Dido prostrado no chão.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Everytime I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be...**_

_**a murderer (a murderer)**_

_**No no no**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

Afrodite não entendeu nada quando viu as mãos de Carlo ajudar-no a se erguer também. Sua vontade era enfiar-se pelo assoalho a dentro. As lágrimas transbordando, saindo envergonhadas, quentes. Carlo alí, o ajudando a se levantar. Carlo lá dentro, tinha visto ele cavalgando Shura, gemendo por Shura,querendo Shura como queria qualquer homem. Como um perdido em uma noite imunda.

- Carlo... – Afrodite chorou. Mas Carlo já não vertia mais lágrimas. Shura continuava mudo.

- Abrace-me. – Carlo falou ríspido. – Abrace-me Afrodite. – o Canceriano pediu sério.

Afrodite se jogou no braços do italiano. O peito arfando, as lágrimas descendo copiosas, caindo no ombro de Carlo que usava uma camiseta branca e justa.

- Não perguntarei o por quê, porque não me importo mais em saber... – Carlo sussurrou empurrando Afrodite lentamente para trás. – Saiba que esse foi nosso ultimo abraço.

- Carlo ...

- Não quero mais saber, não tenho mais lágrimas para chorar. Não vou gritar, não vou implorar nem espernear, vim aqui para ver. O Shura me ajudou a ver, que você não era pra mim.

- Como assim? – Afrodite berrou desesperado levando as mãos a cabeça.

Nunca tinha ouvido tal disparate antes. Sabia que alguns homens não serviam para ELE não o contrário. E como Shura tinha dito isso se... Como fora idiota!

Era obvio. Carlo saíra da mesa para que Shura mandasse o bilhete. Carlo não insistira em ir atrás dele. Não fazia perguntas. E como Shura soube de tudo que Afrodite gostava? As roupas e sapatos de tamanhos perfeito. Como era estúpido!

- Não acredito que você brincou assim comigo?! – Afrodite gritou.

- Ora, Cale-se Afrodite! Nem vou dizer o que eu senti quando você foi caindo como um patinho. Quando eu vi que o que eu sentia era NADA, eu era um MERDA! Você que brincou comigo. E eu achei que suportaria. Achei até que a culpa era minha... mas não era! Nunca foi! Você me domou e depois ficou com pena de me abandonar!

- Carlo ... não... Carlo! – Afrodite levou as mãos a boca, mas não conseguiu sufocar o soluço. – Carlo pelo amor de Deus!

- Deus? Eu pedi a ele que eu estivesse errado, mas não estava. Você não presta para mim! Não presta para ninguém a não ser seu reflexo no espelho. Acabou Dido. Não sinto mais nada por você.- o italiano disse.

Afrodite tentou correr para Carlo, mas o odioso Shura o segurou pelo braço, o afastando.

- Agora eu cuido dele.

- Como ?- Afrodite berrou perdendo os sustentos.

- Acha que escolhi a melodia da Infidelidade ( Unfaithful) á toa ? Você estaria sendo infiel, eu sabia disso, sempre soube. E eu também estaria sendo, mas com o aval do homem que eu quero...

- Não estou entendendo... – Afrodite disse furioso.

- Eu cuido do Carlo agora Dido. – Shura disse sorrindo tristemente. – Você perdeu, meu amigo.

Os olhos de Afrodite se esbugalharam ao máximo. Não acreditava. Não queria acreditar. Perdera Carlo. Estava perdendo Carlo!

- Carlo! – Ele gritou- Você não pode estar fazendo isso... Não pode.

- E digo mais ... fique LONGE do meu namorado. Ou eu te fatio.

E enquanto Carlo e Shura saiam de mãos dadas do Teatro, Afrodite só berrava e berrava. Nunca sentira tanta dor em sua vida. Seria tarde demais?

Sim, era tarde demais.

As rosas não falam, mas elas murcham.

* * *

**A. Kinney – 16 de dezembro de 2006 – 00:28h**

* * *

_**Bem, amigos e amigas esse é o fim da Fanfic Unfaithful.**_

_**Sei que o final não é o que muitos esperam, mas é o meu final até agora, desculpem-me...**_

_**A fanfic é baseada no Clipe Unfaithful da cantora Rihanna. Quem quiser ter uma idéia da melodia basta procurar no YOU TUBE, e ter uma idéia de porque a fanfic nasceu.**_

_**Mas não fiquem tristes, o ano de 2007 promete e nada me impede de uma continuação.**_

_**As meninas, Mariana/ Joana, Carlinha, Shaina, Flor de Gelo... Obrigado pelo apoio e as reviews.**_

_**Um feliz natal a todas! E um prospero ano novo.**_

_**A.Kinney.**_


End file.
